Yet Another Obstacle
by The-ZXY-Friends-Fan
Summary: Sheridan and Luis must face another obstacle in their relationship....not finished yet.


Yet Another Obstacle  
  
Legal disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They were created, and belong to James E. Reilly.  
Note: This happens after Sheridan and Antonio return to Harmony from Bermuda. Sheridan and Antonio had just started their relationship, and had been going out for almost 2 months at this time. When they got to Harmony, Sheridan remembered everything and went back to Luis, and Antonio claimed to have accepted it. They never mentioned their relationship to Luis.  
(Sheridan is at her cottage, taking a bubble bath when the phone rings)  
Sheridan: (reaches out to get the phone) Hello?   
Luis: I love you Sheridan.  
Sheridan: Awe, Luis, you're so sweet.  
Luis: (laughs) Wouldn't that have been funny if it wasn't actually you on the phone?  
Sheridan: (laughs) Yes, it would have.  
Luis: So what are you up to?  
Sheridan: I'm taking a bubble bath, wishing you were here with me. Why aren't you here again?  
Luis: Good question. I have to talk to you, so I'll be right over. Don't go anywhere.  
Sheridan: Okay I won't. Where else would I go?  
Luis: I don't know, another room in the house?  
Sheridan: Oh! You don't want me to leave the tub! I thought you meant the house.  
Luis: No silly! You stay in that tub until I get there, okay?  
Sheridan: Okay. I won't go anywhere!  
Luis: Good. I'll see you in a few minutes.  
Sheridan: Goodbye my love.  
(they hang up)  
{a short while later}  
(Luis pulls up in the driveway and lets himself in the door. He walks to the bathroom and quietly opens the door. Sheridan has her back turned and the stereo is on [she's listening to "Fall Over You" by Henry Farnam] really loud so she doesn't see or hear him come in. He walks over to her and starts massaging her shoulders)  
Sheridan: (surprising enough, doesn't get startled by this) Mmm, Luis that feels so nice.  
Luis: You didn't see or hear me come in, how did you know that was me?  
Sheridan: You think I don't know what your hands feel like on my body?  
Luis: Really? Anywhere?  
Sheridan: Yep.  
Luis: Interesting.  
Sheridan: So what did you have to tell me?  
Luis: Oh! Just a minute, let me get a little more comfortable. (he takes off his clothes and gets in the tub with her) Turn around. (she turns around and he continues massaging her shoulders)   
Sheridan: Oh Luis. This is so nice.   
Luis: Okay. Here's what I wanted to tell you. Come dancing with me this Saturday night. We can go to a little place in Boston a friend recommended to me called The Blue Note.  
Sheridan: That sounds wonderful!  
Luis: Great. So it's set then.  
Sheridan: Definitely. (she turns around to face him)  
(they start to kiss and the phone rings on the bathroom counter)  
Sheridan: Do we have to answer that?  
Luis: No, let's just let the machine get it.  
(from the hall, we can hear the answering machine. Sheridan and Luis just continue kissing)  
Antonio: (on the machine) Hey Sheridan, it's me Antonio. Listen, I've really got to talk to you sometime soon. Call me as soon as you can. It's about us. Bye.  
Sheridan: Ah, whatever. Luis, come on, let's go to the bedroom.  
Luis: Hey, wait a minute. What the hell was that message all about? "It's about us?" Us what? There is no you and he.  
Sheridan: I don't know Luis; let's worry about it tomorrow. Okay, how about just enjoy ourselves right now?  
Luis: Okay. (he starts kissing her neck again) Ah, I can't! What did my idiot brother mean by that?  
Sheridan: I have no idea, but Luis, who cares? I will tell you every detail of our conversation after we have it all right?  
Luis: Well, okay.   
Sheridan: Good. Now kiss me.  
(he kisses her and the scene fades out)  
{the next day}  
(Sheridan and Luis are just waking up. He had been watching her sleep for a minute)  
Luis: You look so peaceful when you sleep.  
Sheridan: Are you kidding me? I look terrible! My hair's a mess; I haven't got any makeup on, and-  
Luis: I said peaceful, not beautiful.   
Sheridan: That was mean!  
Luis: I'm kidding honey. Sheridan, you always look beautiful to me.  
Sheridan: Awe, Luis. (they start to kiss and the phone rings) Do we have to answer that?  
Luis: Not if it's my idiot brother.  
Sheridan: Oh, it probably is. Let's let the machine get it.  
Luis: Deal.   
Antonio: (on the machine) Sheridan, it's Antonio. Please call me soon. I really need to talk to you about us. Bye.  
Luis: What the hell is his problem? What does he want to talk about? You know what? I'm going to call him.  
Sheridan: Luis, don't. I'm sure it's nothing like that. We'll talk to him later okay? Let's just forget about your brother for now.  
Luis: All right. I'll talk to him later. So what's the plan for today?  
Sheridan: We are going to a seafood place down by the docks called "Iron Kingston" for lunch.   
Luis: Sounds good.   
(fade out)  
{at the restaurant}  
Luis: (finishing his order) And I'll have the snow crab legs.  
Waiter: (takes the menus) Thank you. I will be right back with your drinks.  
Sheridan: Luis, I'm so glad I'm here with you now. I missed you so much.  
Luis: I know Sheridan. I prayed every day since the explosion that you would come back to me. I never really believed that you were dead. I was in denial, and nothing anybody could say or do would change my mind. I love you so much.  
Sheridan: I love you too Luis. (they kiss as her cell phone rings. She checks the caller ID, and it's Antonio) It's your brother again. This must be important, I'll answer it. (she picks up the phone) Yes Antonio?  
Antonio: (on phone) Sheridan, I've finally reached you. Why haven't you been returning my calls?  
Sheridan: I've been busy. What is it?  
Antonio: We need to talk. When can I see you?  
Sheridan: I don't know Antonio. My schedule is booked solid for awhile.   
Antonio: You've been back for 4 days!  
Sheridan: And I haven't seen Luis for about 9 months! I'm spending every waking minute with him.  
Luis: (to Sheridan) And every sleeping moment too.  
Sheridan: (smiles at Luis) Antonio, I'll call you in a few days okay?   
Antonio: Sheridan, it's really important. I need to talk to you today.  
Sheridan: All right fine! I'll be at the mansion at 7:00, with Luis.  
Antonio: Okay, thank you. See you then.  
Sheridan: (hangs up the phone) We have to go to the mansion, at 7:00 to see him. He wouldn't take no for an answer.  
Luis: I heard. You know? My brother is getting to be a real piece of work! First he leaves the family, and now he's trying to steal the love of my life away from me!  
Sheridan: Well, Luis we won't let that happen. We've been through so much, and we're still together right? Nothing could ever take me away from you.  
Luis: I hope you're right. I love you so much.  
(the waiter arrives with their food and they start to eat)  
{later that day}  
(Sheridan and Luis are arriving at the Crane mansion to see Antonio. They knock on the door and Phyllis answers)  
Sheridan: Hi Phyllis. Is Antonio here yet?  
Phyllis: Yes, he arrived a short while ago. He's in the library.  
Luis: Thank you. We will go see him now.  
(they leave and go up to the library)  
{in the library}  
Antonio: (paces around, waiting for Sheridan and Luis) I can't believe Sheridan had to insist Luis come with her. He's gonna want to kill me when I tell him I'm in love with his fiancée. He didn't even know we had a relationship.   
(Sheridan and Luis walk in)  
Luis: What do you want Antonio?  
Antonio: I have to talk to you, Sheridan.  
Sheridan: (a little precautious) What is it Antonio?   
Antonio: Sheridan, I think it's time we told Luis exactly what happened in Bermuda.  
(she has a funny look on her face)  
Luis: Tell me what? What happened in Bermuda?  
Sheridan: Look, Luis, before you get upset, I want to tell you just how much I love you. (she kisses him)  
Luis: Well, I love you too Sheridan. But what happened in Bermuda?  
Antonio: It's nothing really, but Sheridan and I kind of…  
Luis: What? You kind of what? Did-did you sleep together?  
Sheridan: NO!  
Antonio: No Luis, we didn't sleep together.  
Sheridan: But we did kind of go out for about a couple of months.  
Luis: What? (to Antonio) You went out with my fiancée? How could you?  
Sheridan: Luis, relax. It's not his fault. Nor is it mine. I had amnesia; neither of us knew what was going on.  
Luis: Relax? You went out with my brother! How can I relax?  
Antonio: Luis, I didn't know she was your fiancée. She had amnesia. I had never met her before.  
Sheridan: I didn't know Brian was your brother, honey.  
Antonio: It's not like anything happened. It wasn't a big deal Luis.  
Sheridan: As soon as I came back to Harmony, I remembered everything and came back to you Luis. Brian, I mean Antonio and I hadn't gotten that close. He accepted that you and I are soulmates, and agreed to leave us alone.   
Luis: All right. So why is he insisting on telling me this right now?  
Sheridan: I don't know. I guess he just wanted you to know the truth.  
Luis: So why couldn't it wait a few more days? What's the big deal Antonio?  
(pause, as no one says anything for a bit. Well, more like a year in soap-opera land)  
To be continued... 


End file.
